


ART - Infestation

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Iratus, Line Art, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is overrun by Iratus bugs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **Ancientctybingo** Round TWO prompt: caught in a web and **Trope_Bingo** Round TWO (free) prompt: character in distress

As soon as I saw the prompt I knew I either wanted John caught by an Iratus bug, or Rodney caught on the hive ship. John won out this time around :)

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/397666/397666_original.png)

-


End file.
